


Full Moon

by oswin42



Series: fandot creativity night [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life, Werewolf, werewolf!martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandot creativity night 29th of august 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

Former Captain Martin Crieff walked over the small airfield he called his home many years ago. His body was anxious as his mind wandered past the memories. He watches the sun set behind the tower he'd called so many times. He was an old men now. He wondered how he'd lost touch of Douglas and Arthur over those years. Would they still be working here? He felt the moon rising. He felt the animalistic tendencies slowly become more and more dominant as his body began to change. He howled loudly at the moon as he transformed more and more into a wolf. He whimpered. Then, suddenly, He heard the loud noise of a plane. He howled again as he watched it land in the last sunlight. His beautiful memories. Three men came out of the plane minutes after he landed. The small part of him that was still human recognised Douglas, Arthur and Herc. He howled once more. The three men coming out of the plane stopped walking and got closer to each other. They had heard him. He cried out as the last painful changes happened. He ran away from his friends.

He woke up not in nature as he expected but on board of the plane he loved. He felt weak and exhausted. Douglas was looking him over worriedly.   
"Martin" he said quietly as he noticed his former captain waking "what happened to you? I thought you were with swiss air and married to a princess."  
Martin opened his mouth and then closed it again. He felt too weak to speak.  
"here. drink this" Douglas said as he held a glass of water to Martins lips.  
Martin drank thirstily.   
"you're a werewolf" Douglas stated. It wasn't a question. Martin nodded.  
"how long?"  
"about a year now" said martin with a practically non existent voice.   
"sleep" Douglas told him sweetly "you can tell me when you've rested"  
Martin felt too tired to argue so went to sleep.

Douglas sat reading a book when Martin woke up again. They were still in GERTI. Martin slowly sat up.   
"you're awake"   
"yeah" Martins voice was slightly better.  
"tell me" Douglas said. His voice was caring and worried.  
"Teresa was bit in revenge." Martin started "I don't know why, I just remember them telling me as she howled at the moon. They pushed me into the same room with her and she bit me. I fought her off." he coughed for a moment but then continued "I tried to keep my job but it's impossible to fly if you turn into a wild wolf every month. I lost my Job two months after becoming captain."  
Douglas put his hand on his arm  
"Martin" his voice was filled with shock and sadness "how'd you get here?"  
"i walked most of it." Martin admitted quietly.  
"oh martin" Douglas voice sounded like a glass vase had shattered into a thousand pieces.  
"did.. did I hurt anyone this time?"   
"i don't think so" Douglas replied quietly. he stroked martins arm softly "not apart from me anyway." he said as he pulled up his sleeve. On Douglas' arm was a deep and bloody bite mark.


End file.
